seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Samurai country part 5
"How do you know what my name is?" Tack asked this question to Sal. Both Fea and Zozo were surprised as well. This guy knew their names, and yet they never told him. Sal only laughed, and answered the question. "Let's say any good leader of a new age for a great nation should have ways to spy on his 'friends' the marines. I ask questions here, tap Den Den mushis with Black den den mushis there, bribe officials somewhere else. You see, Dai is not the only place I affect. I have hands everywhere. You see Tack, Brog talked about the pirate who defeated him. We found who you were, when some citizen of a village told us that he had knowledge of a boy like that. You shouldn't reveal too much, enemies are everywhere, trying to find the perfect knife to stab in that back of yours." Fea only snorted, and looked at Sal. "Some times those people use a knife, that doesn't even look like one." Sal only laughed, and nodded his head to Fea. "That's true. No worry... I'm not the type to stab in the back. I'm the type that shoots the person in the face, and burns the corpse. So Tack, want to join my little group. No pressure, but the man who defeated the legendary Brog can boost morale in the troops, and change the tide of my war." "What war?" Sal looked back at Malk, who was still frowning at him. "Well Mr. Malk, the war I have with our dear nation." "That's not a war. That's a revolution." "Well... I am very sorry for poor words. I hope you don't remember me as a bad person for that reason." "That won't be the main reason." "You wound me. So Tack, what do you say?" "No." Sal looked at Tack, and frowned. Zozo felt more danger from the guy, and knew he was not to toy with. Fea also felt that it seemed Sal didn't need Tack to win any battles. He alone could suffice. Sal grabbed something in his pocket, and handed it to Tack. It was a piece of paper. "If you change your mind, go to the park and say the words in it." Sal just walked away. He left the restaurant. Everyone felt a bad taste in their mouths. Malk only grumbled, and looked the most angry of the group. "Damn bastard took my chefs. He needed them to 'feed the leaders of tomorrow' and he offered many times that I could join. I refused many times. In return, I lost all my regular customers. All 6 of them. You don't have to pay. The guy lowered the quality of this building every time he walks in the place. I'm trying to find a way of poisoning the place and only affecting him." Tack just laughed at that line, and looked at Malk. The same look he had when he looked at Zozo. "Hey, want to join my crew?" - Sal was walking down the street. He was headed back to headquarters. He thought of everything that happened. Malk insulted him. Tack refused his offer. His 'cause' was laughed at. He learned to forget this stuff. He did learn, how to rip peoples throats who annoyed him in 78 ways. He went to his other pocket, and grabbed a small den den mushi. He turned it on, and felt safe. His mini personal white den den mushi was on. It costed him 50 million to buy it in the personal underworld, but it was worth it. He called his troops. They themselves had their own white den den mushi. It was the only way to make sure a black den den mushi didn't pick on them. God knows that the Daiymo is checking on everyone's calls. When they picked up, he gave them orders. "I want you to check on the chefs and the new pirates. If they don't call in on my calls in 12 hours... Kidnap them and kill the one's who fight back." When he hanged up, he thought to himself. Tack... I will take you when I want to. Dead or alive... I will use you to further my cause. He kept on walking, not noticing the shadow that was following him. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Samurai country arc